


Are We Alone?

by uhohhjennie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Angst with a Happy Ending, Babysitter Yamaguchi, Break Up, Cheating, Gen, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Married Tsukishima, Secret Relationship, Sugar Daddy, University Student Yamaguchi, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Terushima Yuuji - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhohhjennie/pseuds/uhohhjennie
Summary: Tsukishima's marriage is falling apart but neither him or his Wife are willing to admit it. Yamaguchi is a broke college freshman desperately trying to afford a second semester.If someone had told 19 year old Tadashi a few months ago that he would be having an affair with a 40 year old married man he would have laughed in their face and called them crazy, but things happened.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	1. In This Light I Swear You're Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Midnight Love - Girl in Red

Yamaguchi would say he was a patient person, he rarely ever got angry or raised his voice, and was working towards getting his degree in early childhood education, but after taking on the Tsukishima children it was really making him rethink his career decision. He has only been working with the Tsukishima family for a few months but it was safe to say the oldest, Yua, absolutely hates him. Or at least that's what Yamaguchi believed, she ignored him most of the time and if she would talk to him it was usually rude comments or to tell him he did something wrong. The only time she’s ever asked Yamaguchi for something was when neither of her parents were able to come to her 1st year ceremony and needed some paperwork filled out. Yuta was somewhat nicer to him, he at least cleaned up some of the mess he created but he was much louder and more reckless than his older sister, Yamaguchi would often have to pick him up early from school because he was misbehaving. And finally Yamaguchi’s saving grace, Kenji. Maybe because he was a toddler and loved receiving affection, very different from the other two, that he was Yamaguchi’s secret favorite. Their mother, Tsukishima Ayumi, was the sweetest person he has ever met in his nineteen years of life so they definitely got their attitude from their father. Or they’re just spoiled and genuinely don’t know how to treat other people. Whatever it was, the kids were the subject of Yamaguchi’s many complaints to Hinata. 

“She told me to shut up! Can you believe that?” 

“I think you should let me set you up. I know Kageyama has some friends” Hinata says, “I promise you’ll make so much more money as an assistant than as a Nanny.” 

“Being a sugar baby is not being an assistant” 

“If you say so,” Hinata says in a sing-songy voice, “C’mon Yama you’ll make so much money for basically doing nothing!” 

“Me and you have very different definitions of doing nothing.” 

“But not all of them want that! Let's be clear I want to do it with him. Kenma says all he does is keep Kuroo company and stuff” 

“Yeah. And stuff.”

Eventually Yamaguchi started to ignore Hinata as he began to ramble about his ‘Hot CEO boyfriend who gives him a lot of money and presents’ Kageyama Tobio. It was a few months after Graduation that Hinata told Yamaguchi about Kageyama, at first it was only meeting up for coffee, working out together, and Hinata would help him with small tasks like cleaning up around the office and bringing him some paperwork. In return Kageyama would deposit 84,560 yen a week into his bank account and buy him anything he wanted, once the two started a relationship Kageyama would deposit double the amount every week. Hinata had also managed to set Kenma up with one of Kageyama’s lawyer friends and now both of them were trying to convince Yamaguchi to go on a date with one of the lawyers from Kuroo’s office. The Tsukishima’s paid him well but Hinata made more in two weeks than he did in a month.

**Tsukishima** **Yuta:** _can you come now_

**Tsukishima Yuta** _: hurry up_

Maybe Ayumi had a last minute business trip and had to leave quickly? It was still early so they would still be in school and She hadn’t said anything about any appointments. Whatever it was he quickly excused himself and ran to his car. It was a twenty minute drive from campus to the Tsukishima house, and another five minutes to get through the gate because Yamaguchi can’t manage to open it on the first try. 

“Yuta? I’m here!” Yamaguchi walked into the home, normally Yuta and Kenji would be running around the house and Yua would be yelling at them to stop being so loud. He didn’t get a response which was normal but he’s the one who asked him to come. Yamaguchi’s first go to was the kitchen where Yuta would sometimes try to destroy the stove by trying to “cook”. 

“Oh Yamaguchi! I wasn’t expecting you this early.” Ayumi was coming downstairs from her bedroom, “I forgot to mention that you didn’t have to come, my Husband is coming home today but don’t worry I’ll make sure you get paid for today.” 

Before Yamaguchi could say anything Yuta came running out of his room with Kenji stumbling behind him. “No! Tadashi has to come with us to the dinosaur museum!” 

“I’m sure Yamaguchi has better things to do today. I’m so sorry Yuta made you drive over here” Ayumi apologized, it seemed like she was getting ready to go out, business meeting probaby. 

“It’s okay! I don’t mind taking the boys out. Unless your Husband was already taking them?” 

“I was just about to call Tanaka to drop them off at the museum, Kei would meet them there but I’m sure he won’t mind you tagging along instead” Ayumi laughed, Tanaka was the family driver and would occasionally watch the kids when they were being dropped off until Yamaguchi arrived. “It’s been awhile since Kei has been alone with the boys he’ll probably need all the help he can get! Anyways thank you Yamaguchi, Yua and I are heading out for the night I’ll make sure Kei pays you extra for taking up your time” 

Yamaguchi smiled and thanked her as she walked out. It had been a little over two months since Yamaguchi had last seen Tsukishima, he wasn’t completely sure what his job was exactly and why it required long business trips, but the kids didn't seem to mind his absence and it probably wasn’t his place to be asking questions. 

**shouyou ♡♡♡:** _yamaaaaa are you free tonight?_

 **shouyou** **♡♡♡:** _kageyama is away in hong kong i’m bored_

**kEnMa:** _please come over he’s being annoying_

**Yamaguchi:** _is kuroo away too_

**kEnMa:** _yea in london till tuesday_

**Yamaguchi:** _taking yuta n kenji to the museum with their dad_

 **Yamaguchi:** _i’ll come by later_

Yamaguchi walked into the Museum with Kenji in his stroller and clinging onto the hood of Yuta’s jacket, he was a runner. They ended up getting to the museum late because Yuta insisted they stop and buy milkshakes for themselves and his dad, and Yamaguchi didn’t have the heart to tell him no. 

“Yuta give me your shake and take your brother to the playroom while we wait for your dad” he said as he was taking Kenji out of his stroller who was starting to get fussy. 

Yuta happily agreed, as reckless as he is, Yuta loves being a big brother and for the most part Yamaguchi doesn’t have to worry about either of them running off or getting hurt. Except the time Yuta had thrown a rock at a boy who said his glasses were dumb and Kenji got scared and cried but it was a one time thing and Ayumi assured Yamaguchi it wasn’t his fault. 

It was mainly children in the museum with a few parents watching over them, Yuta had told him during the car ride that the museum holds kids day every month and there were multiple kid friendly activities for them to do. Yamaguchi stood alone while the boys played. He heard someone, a man judging from the heavy steps, walking up from behind him, he wrapped his arms around Yamaguchi’s waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. 

“I’ve missed you Tadashi” he whispered in his ear. 

“Tsukki we’re in public!” Yamaguchi blushed, from the spot they were in there wasn’t any way someone could see them other than the kids in the play area. 

“It’s fine. no one can see us,” Tsukishima was now standing side by side with Yamaguchi, “Akaashi and Bokuto are taking the boys to a few exhibits with Haru. Gives us at least two hours and there's a hotel a few blocks away.” 

Yamaguchi watched as Haru was practically dragging Yuta and Kenji towards Akaashi and Bokuto. Of course Tsukishima planned this all out, he probably even had Yuta text him. 

“We better hurry then” Yamaguchi took Tsukishima’s hand as the two walked out. It was always exciting when Tsukishima returned from overseas, and even if it was just for a few hours, Yamaguchi was Tsukishima’s and Tsukishima was Yamaguchi’s.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not much tsukishima in this chapter but I swear its coming lmao 
> 
> anyways this is my 1st work on ao3 but I'm hoping this came out okay??? idk lmk all the chapter titles will be song lyrics I even made a Spotify playlist lmao
> 
> twitter: kusuotsukki
> 
> (also I don't think I mention but Yua is 15 Yuta is 9 and Kenji is 4


	2. I Have Loved You For Many Years Maybe I Am Just Not Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn’t supposed to be like this. It was supposed to be Ayumi and Kei forever, how did it end up like this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I’m not the only one - Sam Smith

Akaashi recommended Yachi as a new babysitter to Tsukishima but she kindly rejected his offer and instead had told him about Yamaguchi, at the time he didn’t think much of it, just another babysitter the kids would chase off anyways. He remembers Yuta rambling about how cool Yamaguchi was and how he was nicer than the last babysitter, the last one was a nice old lady Tsukishima thought, even Yua had said that Yamaguchi wasn’t that bad. The last babysitter ended up quitting after a month, something about the kids being too much. Ayumi hired Yamaguchi on the spot, she was busy with new projects, Tsukishima was rarely ever home, and she desperately needed someone to watch Kenji. He was a bit weary on hiring him at first, his file was pretty much empty.

**Name:** _Yamaguchi Tadashi_

**D.O.B:** _November 10th 2000_

**Education:** _Karasuno High School 2015-2019_

_:_ _University of Tokyo 2019-Present_

**Experience:** _Daycare volunteering 2016-2018_

Ayumi was the first to meet Yamaguchi and she insisted that he was the perfect fit for their family. Upon meeting him, Tsukishima appreciated how patient he was with his kids despite the fact that Yua could be a little too mean and Yuta and Kenji were impossible to control. He also admired the freckles scattered on his face, his brown green tinted hair which was almost always pulled back with a few pieces falling out onto his face, sometimes his arms would be covered in bruises from playing volleyball with Yuta and with friends Tsukishima assumed. Tsukishima found himself feeling things he hasn’t felt in years, he can’t remember that last time he felt whatever he was feeling for Ayumi. Yamaguchi would have immediately rejected him anyway, Tsukishima thinks. He was young and like any other person whose morals are in the right place, wouldn’t mess with someone's marriage.   
  


But was there any part of his marriage left to save? Kei wasn’t stupid, he knew when Ayumi started seeing other men, strangely enough it didn’t hurt as much as he thought it was supposed to. Whether or not Ayumi knew about Tadashi, Kei didn’t know. It wasn’t like he was trying to hide it, the hickeys on his chest, the scratch marks on his back, the late night texts and the smile that appeared on his face when he read them. Ayumi wished she could be the one making him smile. Of the ten month Yamaguchi had been working for the Tsukishima family, eight of those he spent sneaking around with Kei. The guilt started eating away at Yamaguchi, Kei has to reassure him the Ayumi and him have an -unspoken- agreement and not to worry about it. It eased his nerves but every time he has to see them together and business parties or gatherings hand in hand, laughing as if nothing was wrong, Yamaguchi feels... guilty? Or maybe it was jealousy? 

That's how they ended up here, naked in some expensive hotel room bed while Yuta and Kenji are off at some exhibit with Akaashi and Bokuto. 

“How was Shanghai?” Yamaguchi asked, “You still haven’t told me what your actual job is” he was sitting in Tsukishima’s lap facing him, his hands wandering over the others body. 

“I thought you knew? My family owns a couple businesses and I just run the ones in Asia. Akiteru has the ones in Europe and America.” Tsukishima rolled them over so now Yamaguchi was pinned under him, “Shanghai was fine I guess, a waste of two months..” he clearly had no interest in talking about work, instead wanting to focus on Yamaguchi. 

Yamaguchi laughed as Tsukishima placed small kisses on his neck and down his chest, “Tsukki we have to go!” 

“Mm I’m sure Haru can keep the boys entertained for a little bit longer” 

“Tsukki!” 

___________

It wasn’t always like this, maybe it had been her fault everything started to fall apart. Ayumi made a mistake, she really hadn’t expected Kei to be okay with it. But when those mistakes continued it made her think, was this a cry for attention? Was she that desperate for Tsukishima’s attention? Of course she saw it, the hickeys on his neck and chest, the scratch marks on his back; she noticed when he started coming home later than normal, she can hear him laughing on the phone when he’s alone in his office. 

But who was this woman? What was so special about her? 

It would be easier for everyone if they’d just divorce. Kei could start seeing his girlfriend openly, Ayumi would be able to move on, the kids wouldn’t have to deal with their constant arguments. So what was it? If the last sixteen years weren’t a waste, would they be willing to admit their faults? 

___________

“Tsukki… Does anyone know about us? I mean other than Akaashi and Bokuto?” Yamaguchi asked as they walked towards the museum, holding hands with Tsukishima. It was rare that they did this, and it was a small act but to Yamaguchi it meant so much.

“Kuroo probably, he hasn’t said anything so I don’t think he does. Why?” Tsukishima assumes that he knows since Kuroo and Bokuto tell each other everything. Kuroo hasn’t called him to tease him about it so Akaashi might have told Bokuto not to say anything. 

“It’s just some of my friends keep pushing me to go out on dates and -” 

“You haven’t told them?” 

Yamaguchi shook his head, “No. I didn’t want to upset you..” 

“Tadashi I really don’t care who you tell, just don’t tell the kids. Not yet.” They were getting closer to the museum where dozens of families and kids were walking out, Yamaguchi pulled away from Tsukishima when he saw Kenji running towards him. 

Not yet. 

That's what Yamaguchi always reminded himself, not yet. He knew Tsukishima would always put his kids first, and he was fine with that, but a big part of him just wanted Tsukishima for himself. Yamaguchi stood behind as he listened to Kenji and Yuta ramble about everything they saw and did in the museum. He pulled his phone out to text Hinata that he would be at his place in thirty minutes, tonight couldn’t have gone better and he would tell Hinata and Kenma about Tsukishima. But once he read his unread messages his mood turned sour.

**Terushima Yuuji:**

_Back in Tokyo for awhile_

_Tadashi please..._

_Come over_

_I miss you baby_

**Yamaguchi:**

_No. I told you to stop texting me._

Well shit. 

___________

Once arriving home Tsukishima thanked Tanaka for driving them home, Yamaguchi insisted he was fine (Yuta had pointed out the Yamaguchi didn’t look very happy and would not leave him alone) he said he would take train because he was visiting a friend and that he would pick his car up from the Tsukishima home in the morning. Although Tsukishima was not satisfied with his answer, he let it go and would probably ask about it tomorrow without the boys and Tanaka present. 

“Good evening, I didn’t expect you to still be here so late” Tsukishima greeted Kiyoko, the housekeeper and “the help” as Ayumi would refer to her. 

“Oh I was just heading out, Yua and Ayumi wanted some tea before I left” Kiyoko smiled. She was indeed very pretty, Tsukishima remembers Ayumi once accused him of cheating on her with Kiyoko well before their agreement had happened. She was wrong of course, he saw Kiyoko as nothing more than a friend, she was with Tanaka and as much as he sometimes annoyed Tsukishima with his antics, he still respected him and their relationship. 

“Thank you. I’d hurry if I were you, Tanaka is about ready to burst.” 

Kiyoko laughed, “Yeah sounds like him, Goodnight Tsukishima.” 

Tsukishima watched Tanaka and Kiyoko drive away before heading towards his office, it was getting close to eleven and he figured he’d call Yamaguchi to make sure he made it to his friends house safe. 

“It’s Kiyoko, isn't it?” Tsukishima stopped in his tracks and turned around to see Ayumi standing at their bedroom door. 

“What? What about her?” 

“Your girlfriend. I see the way you look at her. I-” Ayumi started to raise her voice before Tsukishima cut her off. 

“Stop raising your voice, you’ll wake up the kids” Tsukishima sighed, if she didn’t ask for the divorce then she’ll for sure do it now, “it's not even a woman to begin with.” 

And just like that Ayumi’s world came crashing down

“What?” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am pushing my tanakiyo agenda here lol 
> 
> I know this is a tsukkiyama fic but yuta and kenji are making my heart go brrr brrr yua will have her moments too :) 
> 
> anyways next chapter ! some angsty tsukishima family, third gym squad, hinata and kenma, and some background to teruyama !!
> 
> let me know what you think !!


	3. You're Intertwining Your Soul With Somebody Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi finally comes clean to Hinata and Kenma about everything. Yua gets suspicious.Kuroo, Akaashi, and Kageyama live to mess with Tsukishima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> somebody else - the 1975

Yamaguchi’s been in a bitter mood since Terushima messaged him. Why now? Why did he have to come back when he was finally at peace? It had been over two years since they'd been together but he would come and go to ask Yamaguchi for something, stay for a while, and right when he believed things were getting better, Terushima would run off again. This time wouldn’t be any different. 

He felt so stupid everytime he would go back to him, Yamaguchi can’t even remember why they even began dating in the first place. Terushima was popular back in High School, he was captain of the schools Volleyball team, he was incredibly good looking Yamaguchi will give him that, and so easy to talk to maybe that's what pushed him towards the blonde. Yamaguchi foolishly believed they would stay together even after graduation but the week after graduation Terushima broke it off and ran off to Nagano for whatever reason. Yachi had to console a heartbroken Yamaguchi for months and watch him go back to Terushima when he came back a few months later. At the time Terushim needed to borrow money, Yamaguchi of course lent it to him and then he took off again. The second time it happened Yamaguchi let him stay in his apartment and he completely destroyed it, Yamaguchi finally had enough and it resulted in a fight breaking out; who knows how far they would have gone if the neighbors hadn’t called the police, in the end Terushima ended up with a broken nose and scratches to his face and Yamaguchi had a bruise on his cheekbone and a busted lip. 

Yamaguchi cringes when he thinks about it.  _ God I’m pathetic _ , he thinks. He remembers Yachi having to come to the rescue to pick him up at the hospital after getting stitches on his lips. It was embarrassing enough having to confess that he let Terushima stay at his apartment and now adding on that he got his ass handed to him was even worse. 

Even though he felt like shit and angry at everything (he kicked a rock on his way to Hinata’s apartment and it hit a car which made the alarm go off but he started running before the owner could come see), he managed to make it to the apartment. Hinata had recently moved out of his old apartment into a new one that Kageyama had bought for him as a birthday present and Yamaguchi was amazed each time he saw it. He’d only visited twice since he’s with the kids most of the time but the apartment was a Penthouse and everything about it was beautiful. Most Tokyo apartments are tiny and have little space,but Hinata’s penthouse was huge and had an amazing view of the city. Hinata had wanted him to move in and it probably would have been more convenient since the University and Tsukishima’s house was closer than it was to Yamaguchi’s apartment. But he felt weird about it and told Hinata he would think about it, that was two months ago and instead of giving him a proper answer he accepted a key instead. 

“Yams you’re finally here!” Hinata shouted from the patio. Kenma was in the kitchen talking on the phone, it’s safe to assume with Kuroo since he was speaking in a softer tone than usual. 

Yamaguchi gave Hinata a ‘I’m dying’ look as he dropped his things off at the entrance and made his way to the mini bar Hinata had. 

“What's wrong?” Hinata asked as he made his way towards the bar, bottle of whiskey in hand. 

Yamaguchi groaned and made a face as he poured the vodka into his glass, “Terushima is back in Tokyo, he wants to meet up.” 

“That’s great! You were so sad when you guys broke up..”

Oh, that's right. Hinata and Kenma don’t know what he did, how he abandoned him, about the money, the trashed apartment he came back to. Yamaguchi had told them it didn’t work out and ended things. 

“I don’t want to. I never really told you why we ended it,” Yamaguchi paused “and I’ve been seeing someone…” 

“AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME?!” Shouyou shouted. Yamaguchi looked over to see Kenma had been laying on the couch listening to them, he had probably just hung up on Kuroo. 

“Does he go to school with us?” Kenma asked, still on the coach, “or does he go to Tokyo city?” 

Yamaguchi shook his head, “No he graduated awhile ago…” 18 years ago to be exact. “I’ve been dating Tsukishima for a few months now -” 

“TSUKISHIMA? TSUKISHIMA KEI? As in your BOSS Tsukishima?” Hinata yelled, “Isn’t he married? You watch his kids!” 

“Yeah, but-” 

“Ohhh Kuroo is gonna have a kick outta this” Kenma laughed, Yamaguchi apparently forgot that Kuroo and Tsukishima were friends, sort-of. 

“His kids don’t know, obviously, but him and his wife agreed to an open relationship.” Yamaguchi sighed, “I just wanted to tell you guys, it’s been eating me alive lying to you.” 

“But what about Terushima? Maybe you should talk to him, tell him to back off you know?” Hinata thought out loud, “and Tsukishima is crazy rich! Kageyama said he has a beach house in California.” 

Yamaguchi laughed, “Yeah, Tsukki told me about that. We’re going next month for my birthday.” 

“Oh my god you call him Tsukki!” Kenma blurted out laughing and immediately texted Kuroo. “Just meet with Terushima and end it for good.” 

Hinata nodded in agreement “and tell us more about Tsukishima because last time you told me you don’t like old guys and he’s like sixty something!” 

“No he’s not! He just turned 40 last month…” Yamaguchi mumbled. 

The night continued with Hinata pulling out every bottle of alcohol he could find in his house and Yamaguchi finally telling them the truth of his and Terushima’s relationship, Kenma told him he could probably sue if he wanted to. He probably should do something about it, but Yamaguchi really just wanted to forget about Terushima all together. 

**Yamaguchi:** _we can meet tomorrow night._

**Terushima Yuuji:** _That’s great! I’ll pick you up_

**Yamaguchi:** _no. i’ll meet you near the cafe downtown._

____________________

Yua could feel the tension in the room, Yuta could probably feel it too. She could hear them yelling at each other last night but she wasn’t sure what they were arguing about. Last night Yuta said Yamaguchi and Tsukishima left together while he and Kenji played with Haru, she doesn’t remember her mother saying anything about Yamaguchi going. Maybe she was mad because he wasn’t there like he said he would. 

“So I was thinking maybe we should go to the park tonight?” Ayumi asked. Tsukishima shook his head, “I can’t, not today. I have a meeting with the Lawyers” 

“Lawyers hm? Akaashi and Kuroo? Kageyama? Iwaizumi? ” she glared at him, “Don’t you think you’ve been spending too much time with them? I don’t want their lifestyle rubbing off on the boys” 

“Mom!” Yua said, shocked that her mother would ever say something like that. She had never had a problem with them before, so why now? Yua remembers spending every holiday with them. 

“Yua what does that mean?” Yuta whispered to his sister. Before she could respond Tsukishima stood up from the table, clearly angry. 

“That is none of your business Ayumi. Go with Yua and the boys to the park, we’ll talk about this later.” Tsukishima walked away after that. 

Tsukishima was annoyed with Ayumi, she was clearly trying to rile him up after last night's confession. It had never bothered her, or at least she’d never said anything, that he had been friends with Kuroo and Akaashi; she has known them since their university days and she was the one who introduced Iwaizumi and Kageyama to the company. 

Putting aside his personal life he still had real business to attend. Seijoh Capitol agreed to become board members in the Tsukishima company and all they needed was to work out the contracts and legal aspect of it all. Despite dealing with the best lawyers in the country, Tsukishima was nearly ready to commit a triple homicide. 

“So Tsukishima, Akaashi tells me you’re seeing someone?” Kuroo laughs, he’d probably been waiting to tease him all day. 

Tsukishima sighs, it’s better to get this out of the way now, “Yes I am.” 

“And Ayumi doesn’t care?” 

“We don’t talk about it.” 

“He’s their babysitter.” Akaashi adds without looking up from his computer screen,  _ trying  _ to finish the documents. 

“Iwaizumi says he’s one of his students.” Kageyama looked over at Tsukishima for confirmation, “Law student?” 

“Undergrad.” 

Even though the endless teasing annoyed Tsukishima it was nice to know his friends backed him up, it would be weird if they didn’t since Kageyama and Kuroo were both seeing people way younger than them. They knew about Ayumi’s previous affairs but it wasn’t something he wanted to talk about, and they respected that. 

It was late at night and no one other than the barista and the four of them were in the cafe. So the couple that had just come in arguing caught everyone's attention, well everyone but Tsukishima who can’t be bothered to pay attention. 

“But we can try again, Please Tadashi” Terushima pulled Yamaguchi towards him, “I’ll be different this time.” he was begging at this point. 

“No. You can’t just expect me to-” Yamaguchi stopped when he finally noticed, “Tsukki?” 

“Tsukki?” 

“Oh? And who’s this?” Tsukishima wasn’t a jealous person, not at all really, but seeing Yamaguchi in another's arms was pissing him off.

“I’m his boyfriend. Terushima Yuuji, and you are?” 

Yamaguchi pulled away from Terushima and quickly shook his head, “Ex-boyfriend.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe this isn't edited but I'll come back and edit it (eventually....)
> 
> I've been super busy with school and got accepted into my top choice university!! 
> 
> I'm hoping to put the next chapter out before the end of the month (: !


End file.
